Silent Confession
by badly-knitted
Summary: Ryo has tried so hard not to give in to his attraction towards Dee, but he's losing the battle. Set . during Vol. 5 and everything before then. Written for Challenge 169: Confession at fan flashworks.


**Title:** Silent Confession

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee, Bikky.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** Vol. 5 and everything before then.

 **Summary:** Ryo has tried so hard not to give in to his attraction towards Dee, but he's losing the battle.

 **Word Count:** 670

 **Content Notes:** None necessary.

 **Written For:** lil_1337, who asked for FAKE, Dee/Ryo & No. 32. "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified." Also for Challenge 169: Confession at fan_flashworks.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo risked a glance at the man sleeping beside him and bit back a sigh of despair. This was not supposed to happen. He had long ago smothered his attraction towards men, refusing to accept that he might be anything other than straight, but ever since he'd met Dee, those unwanted feelings had been resurfacing. He kept trying to ignore them, and when that failed, to push them away, force them back down into the recesses of his mind where he'd kept them hidden for so long, but Dee made that impossible.

If his partner had been straight, hitting on women, or better yet in a steady relationship, maybe then Ryo could have just got on with his life, untroubled by the thoughts that now plagued his mind. It was just his luck to wind up partnered with a man who was not only openly bisexual, but who had set his sights firmly on Ryo himself. How was he supposed to maintain a normal working relationship under those circumstances? And why did Dee have to be so damned likeable? If Ryo could have loathed his partner, his life would have been much simpler, not to mention a lot less stressful. He could have reported Dee for sexual harassment for a start, because surely all the kissing and groping he endured from the green-eyed detective qualified as that.

But the trouble was that he did like Dee, despite everything, liked him a lot in fact, and had done from the moment they'd met. He didn't want to get his partner into trouble, didn't even want to wind up stuck with a different partner, even though that would have removed temptation, because dammit, he _was_ tempted! Every time Dee kissed him, or even so much as touched him, those buried feelings stirred, making Ryo want more even as he pulled away. There were nights he even dreamed of Dee, waking hard and aching, in need of a cold shower to calm himself down, because he refused to give his traitorous body what it wanted. He wouldn't reward himself for being attracted to another man, not even one as undeniably beautiful and desirable as Dee Laytner.

In the two years they'd been working together, nothing had gotten any easier; just the opposite. Dee had remained as ardent as ever, using any excuse, and often no excuse at all, to touch him, kiss him, press close against him, and despite his constant resistance, Ryo could feel himself weakening a little more every day. Their friendship had grown stronger over time, and Ryo could honestly say that for the most part, there was no one he trusted more. If Dee would only keep his hands, lips, and other body parts to himself, there wouldn't be a single problem in his life, but instead Dee's persistence left Ryo feeling weighed down with problems that just kept getting worse.

So he couldn't deny he liked Dee, cared about him, worried about him, missed him when they weren't together. When Dee kissed him, more often than not Ryo kissed back, and sometimes he was even the one who started it. He was supposed to discourage Dee's advances, not encourage them. What was wrong with him? Hell, earlier tonight he'd actually come on to Dee, practically throwing himself at his partner, kissing him, propositioning him, and if Dee hadn't been the better man and shocked him back to his senses with a sharp slap, what might have happened? A lesser man would have taken what he was offering without a second thought, but thankfully Dee was far too noble for that.

Now though, lying here awake in Dee's bed, with Dee asleep beside him and Bikky between them, also dead to the world, the one thing he'd been trying to avoid thinking about or even considering for the past few weeks was forefront in his mind.

'Oh, Dee, what am I going to do? I've tried so hard, but… I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified.'

.

The End


End file.
